Jenna Dies, With Care Bears
by Luna M. Moon
Summary: Have you read my inner life? No, then this may not make sense. If you have, then welcome. So, basically, this is based on a prompt by bad fan fiction theatre. Which is inside. I hope you enjoy. Oh, by they way. This is a crack fic. Or should I say caffeine since that is the only thing keeping me awake right now.


Based on the prompt by Bad Fanfiction Theatre.

_The only thing that could make this (My Inner Life) better is if there where Care Bears taking alot of sh*t._

_Let's have a Care Bears fanfiction where they go into My Inner Life and save Link and Hyrule and do a Care Bear stare and reveal her (Jenna's) evil self. -__Hushicho_

Jenna sighed and looked out over the castle courtyard. Where she was allowed. Despite just being a merchant who was somehow friend with the royal family. She had completely taken over all of Hyrule. Since she was a Persona-Char-Demon-Whatever-Lover-MarySue person. Everything was basically what she wanted.

'Hmmm', she thought on this day, 'maybe I should take over Termina. It should be easy with my Persona-Char-Demon-Whatever-Lover-MarySue-Person powers.' she just needed to kill Navi and say she went missing.

That should get Link going and kickstart this mission.

She could always leave Link Jr. 1,2,3,4,5,and 6 with Ruto. It would also be easy to she could always have more. Unfortunately, she would only have 9,994 kids. Sure, she hadn't had them yet but. She was going to have as many children as possible...menopause was her worst nightmare. Planning but first, she had to take a massive dump. She was expecting a package.

/Several Hours Later/

Jenna left the bathroom. Which had plumbing. In the middle ages.

She snuck into the Fairies room. Since everyone had separate rooms. In the middle freaking ages.

She grabbed Navi and killed her.

"Please stop" Navi cried "I'm Links guardian."

"I DON'T CARE", she said. Jenna had no idea about what she had just done. Navi crapped herself in utter terror. With her last breath, Navi called her last defense. The Care Bears. 

Meanwhile, in Careolot, Sunshine Bear was messing with Grumpy Bear, (who honestly had the most caring name of everyone.) When the signal went out.

**"FAIRY MURDER ALERT"** the voice called.

Grumpy, Sunshine, Hugs, Braveheart, and Nobelheart ran to the main area where all the controls came from. It was only 5 of them. This was because everyone else was dealing with Ebony (Enoby, Tara, no one knows) and Twila not because those where the only care bears that Author remembers.

Anyway, they ran to the control room.

"Oh no" Sunshine said, "A Persona-Char-Demon-Whatever-Lover-MarySue-Person in Hyrule"

"Darn it" Grumpy said, "I was hoping I could just stay home and eat"

They used their magical Carebear teleporter, to go to Hyrule. 

/Meanwhile/

Jenna was dragging Link to the Lost Woods.

"Come on! Link" Jenna said. They where almost there when IT happened. A portal appeared, and 6 anthromorphic bears came out.

"Step away from the boy Persona-Char-Demon-Whatever-Lover-MarySue-Person" they said.

No way, Jenna said. He's mine.

"Look, they said, we care about you. We want you to stop" they all said in creepy unison.

"No"

"Ok then, time for violence, _**CARE BEAR STARE**_"

First, they had to clear out all negative emotions. All 6 of the Care Bears turned around, their backs to Jenna and Link, and took a collective, and massive, dump.

"Now we are ready"

Radioactive light flew out of their chest and hit the Persona-Char-Demon-Whatever-Lover-MarySue-Person known as Jenna. The

Persona-Char-Demon-Whate...you know what? That's far too much to type. The P.C.D.W.L.M.S.P. began to glow. Her perfect brown hair turned dirt black. Her skin went from perfect and porcelain to Orange and cracked. She also grew 1 extra arm 4 legs on her head.

Link shook his head as the enchantment broke. "What in the name of Nayru is that?" he tried to say. It came out more like "Ahh, Argh, Ehh"

"She's a P.C.D.W.L.M.S.P. that's her true form" the Care Bears said, still in creepy unison. They tried to do the Care Bear stare again, however, only Grumpy could take the Massive Dump required. He was able to weaken Jenna, however it wasn't enough.

However she suddenly exploded. No, really, she exploded. Chocolate and lotion bottle flew everywhere. And yes, they where in the shape of the triforce design. Even the lotion bottles. Go fig.

Navi came back to life, and sat on Link's shoulder.

They all lived happily ever after. Well, except for Jenna. But no one cares about her. 

Well, that's over. That was fun. So um. Yeah. That's it.


End file.
